


Le pouvoir de la luxure

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Minor Rodolphus Lestrange/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Bellatrix n'est pas une poupée de cire ou de porcelaine, et l'homme qu'elle veut pour amant ne devra surtout pas la traiter comme telle.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 2





	Le pouvoir de la luxure

**Le pouvoir de la luxure**

Bellatrix colla son corps contre celui, grand et musclé, de son amant, depuis le temps qu’elle attendait qu’il revienne de la mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.En plus, Rodolphus n’était pas là, il était parti en Albanie avec son frère pour aller recruter de nouveaux fidèles.

Fenrir était beaucoup moins doux que lui, il était brutal et dominateur, et c’était ce qu’elle aimait avec lui. Lorsqu’elle couchait avec le loup-garou, elle ne se sentait pas comme une petite poupée en porcelaine, elle se sentait vivante. Ce n’était pas compliqué pourtant, de savoir faire plaisir à sa femme non ? Pourtant, Rodolphus en était incapable. 

La sorcière avait arrêté de culpabiliser il y a bien longtemps. Elle était plus heureuse avec Fenrir qu’avec son incapable de mari, un point c’est tout. 


End file.
